


【授翻】雪球效应 The Snowball Effect（by Ghost_Owl）

by Transatlanticism_1015



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Fluff, I’m not even sorry, M/M, Meet-Cute, Seriously So Fluffy You Could Choke On It, more like Meet-Oops, nothing says love like ice to the face, wintertime rom-com, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015
Summary: Anakin不是故意把雪球砸在这个和他住一栋楼的可爱家伙的脸上的。Obi-Wan绝对是故意在还击他。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. 寒冷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Snowball Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993343) by [Ghost_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Owl/pseuds/Ghost_Owl). 



> 译者Notes：  
> Disclaimer：故事属于原作者，错误属于我，喜欢这个故事的话记得去给原作者留个kudos呀！

Anakin来自于沙漠地区，所以他不喜欢雪是可以被允许的。

是啊是啊，雪景很美，也很“神奇”，而且当他搬到东部上大学后，第一次看见下雪的时候，他得承认自己被迷住了。

不过，没过多久，他就对下雪失去了兴趣，他开始注意到积雪最初的白色会因为汽车尾气以及动物尿液变成泥黄色，注意到这会给他的汽车引擎带来麻烦，注意到这座城市里似乎没有人知道在这种情况下该如何开车，注意到除雪剂的盐粒会弄脏他那双好看的皮靴，那双防水的靴子已经被水渍弄脏了，但是还没脏到那种值得他在及膝深的雪中跋涉，好把他那该死的停车位从雪里铲出来的程度。

Anakin在 _死亡谷_ 尽头的一个小镇上一直生活到了十八岁，他的身体在这么寒冷的天气下注定会感到很虚弱。他经常会得冬季流感，手和嘴唇会干裂，他总是需要穿三层衣服来保暖——但他仍然无法真正感到暖和。

Anakin喜欢住在城市里，喜欢夜生活，喜欢他交到的朋友，喜欢他现在的工作。他没有回去家乡的计划——这让他的母亲很懊恼，但是尽管他很爱她，他也真的很讨厌被困在一座偏僻荒凉满是 _沙子_ 的小镇里，这个理由足够他捏着鼻子忍受一年好几次的降雪了。

Anakin也曾向那些熟悉他的人清楚地表达过他对下雪的厌恶，所以当Ahsoka在一个雪天敲着他的房门，让他跟她一起出去买些食物的时候，Anakin毫不愧疚地调大了音乐的音量把她的声音盖了过去，然后把注意力集中在电脑屏幕上的一串代码上。

他的室友告诉他她自己也毫不愧疚，几下敲门声之后，上了锁的房门咔哒一声打开了，Ahsoka充满威胁地挥舞着一把钥匙走了进来。“别想用音量对付我，混蛋。当我说冰箱里没有吃的了的时候，我一点都没夸张。”

Anakin把椅子从桌前挪开，瞪着她。Anakin想起来他只穿了一双长袜子，一件破旧的运动衫，和一条短裤，于是他交叉起了双腿，想要显得更得体一些。“听着，我很抱歉，我现在很忙。你就不能叫点外卖吗？”

Ahsoka双手叉腰。“就算我们没有连续吃了两天隔夜的泰餐外卖，你也没有看看外面吗？”她用拇指指着窗外正旋转飘下的雪花。“我才不会让某个拿着最低工资的可怜送餐司机在这种天气里开车。”

“哦，所以让我在这种天气里开车就没问题了？”Anakin反驳说。“你现在突然有一台车可以冒险了吗？”

他收获了一个白眼。“我又没说要在这种天气里 _开车_ 出去，商店就在一个街区之外。我们一个小时左右就能回来，然后我们今晚就可以做点真正的晚餐了。”

Anakin等了足有十分钟，Ahsoka才用一条蓝白相间的围巾把自己的头发包好——“我才刚把这些辫子编好，Skyguy，我是不会让雪把它们毁掉的”——Anakin一走出他们公寓楼的大门，就立刻被冰冷的雪花糊了一脸。

“商店在这种天气里最好还在营业，Ahsoka。”

“它确实还在营业，你这个牢骚鬼。我在网上查过了。”Ahsoka冲他摇了摇自己的手机，然后沿着人行道往前走。Anakin迅速跟上了她，准备用最快的速度冲进这该死的寒冷中然后再冲回来；他已经能感觉到自己的脚趾被冻僵了。

他们公寓楼的旁边有一小块绿地，大小还不足以称之为公园，更像是一块长了几从灌木和几棵树的大草坪，它们春天开花，秋天叶子变成金黄色。现在到了冬天，光秃秃的树枝因为结了冰而闪闪发亮，大雪覆盖住了整片绿地。Anakin认为这里随意一瞥就足够觉得它很美了，但Ahsoka显然还想要走进去好好瞻仰一番。

“啊，看看这里有多美啊！我喜欢下雪。”

Anakin踮着脚跟前后晃动，呼出的气息变成了白雾，他看着Ahsoka把手穿过覆满白雪的灌木丛，尽情享受着。“是啊，很美，Snips。在我们冻僵之前我们可以走了吗？”他把目光移向街道，试图判断到商店的准确距离以及他需要在冷空气里冻多久才能进到商店里，因此他没有注意到Ahsoka在干什么。公交车站就在不远处，也许他可以在那里等……

两秒钟后，他非常后悔自己放松了警惕，因为有一团冰冷的白色东西突然砸在了他的脑袋上，打掉了他的帽子，钻进了他的耳朵，还非常不舒服地滑落进了他夹克外套的领子里。

Anakin绝对 _没有_ 叫出声来，他环顾四周，看见了Ahsoka咯咯笑着的脸，她正把罪证从自己的手套上掸掉，形成了一股雪雾。

“在你脸上，还有一点——”Ahsoka在自己的脸上比划着擦拭的动作，仍然在咯咯笑着，再看看她那得意的，嘲弄的眼神，然后，好吧……

Anakin可能讨厌雪，但是他更讨厌输，如果这次放过她的话那Ahsoka就赢了。更何况，领子里的雪正开始非常不舒服地从Anakin的脖子滑进更深处。

“是吗？我不觉得我能感觉得到，我现在过去，然后你就可以——”Anakin冲向Ahsoka，一边从灌木上抓了一团雪向她猛掷了过去。Ahsoka开心地叫起来，她向他踢着雪，然后匆忙跑开又抓起了一团雪。

随之而来的是一场迅速而激烈的战斗。Anakin和Ahsoka都是训练有素的混合格斗大师，他们俩都吹嘘自己速度快，反应敏捷，所以互相攻击对方对他们来说是一次挑战。Anakin的胳膊对于投掷来说更加有力，但是他由于在如何团一个不会立刻散开的雪球上经验不足而失去了优势。

Anakin已经忘记了寒冷，他的血液沸腾，脑海中唱着歌，他看着朋友灿烂的笑脸，感觉到自己也在微笑，然后躲开了另一团向自己扔过来的雪球。他们都已经浑身湿透了，可能不得不先回去换衣服再出发去商店，但是这也值了。他已经很久没有出过门，很久没有离开电脑了，而现在……

Anakin终于团成了一个感觉像是实心的雪球。Ahsoka躲在了一棵树的后面，但是如果她想有一个更好的狙击位点的话，她就必须移动位置，这样就给了他一个机会——

_就现在！_

Ahsoka冲到了空地上，Anakin抓住了他的机会，他向后扬起手臂，冲着她的脑袋把雪球旋转着扔了出去。

Ahsoka该死的反应迅速，她低头躲开了。

雪球从她头顶飞过，沿着原本的路径继续向前飞，然后直接砸在了一个走在人行道上毫无防备的人的脸上。雪球在受害者的脸上炸开，撞击的力量使那人向后倒去，慌张地挥舞着手臂和褐色的大衣，然后滑倒在泥泞的人行道上。

整个场景就像一部慢镜头的恐怖片一样发生在Anakin的眼前。当那人跌倒在灌木丛后看不见了时，Anakin正飞奔过草坪，Ahsoka吃惊的笑声回荡在他的耳畔。“哦，糟了！真是干得漂亮！”

Anakin要杀了她。

Anakin要杀了 _自己_ 。

如果他砸到了一个老人怎么办？

如果他砸到了 _孕妇_ 怎么办？

如果他的雪球让那人摔倒磕到了头部然后死掉了怎么办？

Anakin从灌木丛后冲到人行道上，几乎就要开口道歉了，然后——

_我的天啊，我砸到信箱男了。_

Anakin的靴子在人行道上的泥里打了个滑，然后直接滑了出去。他几乎没能及时伸出手扶稳自己，然后就直接摔在了他的受害者面前。泥浆溅到了他的脸上，有那么一会儿，Anakin只是趴在冰冷潮湿的人行道上，冰渗进了他的大衣袖子里，思考着自己人生的悲剧。

Anakin用一个该死的雪球砸到了信箱男的脸。

操他的人生。

信箱男的名字当然不叫信箱男，至少Anakin是这么认为的。你看，Anakin从来没有真正和这个人聊过天来知道他的名字，这完完全全是Anakin自己的错。

信箱男应该是和Anakin以及Ahsoka住在同一栋楼里，因为他也会从大厅的信箱里取信和日报，信箱上会标有公寓的门牌号，而且只有住户才有信箱的钥匙。Anakin第一次遇见信箱男是在他搬进来大约一周后，那天早上他下楼去取信，看见信箱男打开信箱拿出了一叠信件。

事实证明这是个问题，因为信箱男非常好看。

他比Anakin年长几岁，总是穿着得体的休闲商务套装，优雅的茶色头发配上修剪整齐的胡子，还有那双Anakin见过的最迷人的眼睛。Anakin第一次看见这个男人的时候就立刻说不出话来，当他得到了一个充满愉快的英国口音的“早上好”时，Anakin只能对他点点头咕哝一声作为回应，然后快步跑回楼上，甚至连自己的信都忘了拿。

后来这变成了一种奇怪的惯例。Anakin会定好闹钟，以保证自己可以每天早晨起床，并且在同一个时间下楼取邮件。信箱男会站在他的信箱旁，然后抬头看着Anakin，微笑，说“早上好”。Anakin会点点头，咕哝一声，取出自己的信件，然后尽可能快地撤退。

Anakin可能有点爱上信箱男了，但这不是重点。

Anakin刚刚不是故意用雪球杀人，现在这个人可能受伤了，他肯定会讨厌Anakin的，以后Anakin去检查大部分时间都空着的邮箱的时候，就不会再有人跟他说早上好了——

“你还好吗？”

Anakin僵住了。

他很慢很慢地抬起了头，看见信箱男站在他的面前。Anakin看见这个人自己站了起来，快速地打量了他一番，确定他身上没有可见的血迹也没有骨折，谢天谢地。

他第二次打量了他一番，实际上这是一个非常糟糕的主意，因为这一次他注意到了那件不错的褐色大衣，看起来很柔软的浅蓝色围巾很衬那人的眼睛，上面沾着如冬季天空一样的白霜。Anakin真的直接打中了他的脸，他平时完美地头发上沾满了雪，睫毛上也有雪，胡子里的雪滴落在他的围巾上，说实话，这些加在一起本应该让他看起来很可笑，但是对Anakin来说，他看起来很优雅，就像冬天的精灵。

男人朝他挥了挥手，说：“你好？你还好吗？”Anakin茫然地意识到，这是男人除了“早上好”之外跟他说的第一句话，他的确有一副完美地嗓音，让Anakin想要听他再多说些什么，他的眼睛闪着光，脸靠得更近了些，而且他看起来并没有因为Anakin用雪球砸到了他而对Anakin _很_ 生气——

等等。哦不，男人凑得更近了，他俯下身子伸出手，如果他碰到了Anakin，Anakin会当场自燃。

“别动！”Anakin脱口而出，伸出了那只没有在支撑自己的手。男人立刻停住了，但他的脸上仍然带着几分担忧，这很荒谬，因为“我用雪球砸到了你，”Anakin傻乎乎地告诉那个男人。

男人听了哈哈大笑起来，呼吸在冷空气里形成了云状的雾气。“是吗？”他的声音干巴巴的，但是令人感到舒适。“我没注意到。”他从胡子里弹开一块碎冰，歪着嘴冲Anakin微笑。

Anakin的大脑因为这个微笑强制重启了。“操，抱歉，我——”他扶着地面摇摇晃晃地站了起来，甩着胳膊上因为摔在地上而引起的疼痛。“我非常抱歉，”他对那人说。“我发誓那个雪球不是要砸你的。这当然不是借口！我知道我应该更小心一点，但是我正在和我的室友闹着玩，它本来是应该打中她的，而且……”

Anakin的声音弱了下来，无助地指着自己，指着那个男人，以及所有的一切。“如果你的衣服湿了，或者你受伤了，那么我很抱歉，我保证会付你的干洗费或者医药费，我只是——”

“这不是问题。”男人伸出戴着皮手套的手，抓住了Anakin胡乱挥舞着的双手，他们都愣了一瞬间，Anakin无法把目光从他们握在一起的手上移开。他的手感觉到前所未有的温暖。男人轻轻放开了Anakin的手，清了清嗓子向后退了一步，然后向他露出了一个直击人心的温柔微笑。“我真诚地感谢你的建议，”他保证到。“但是我向你保证这是没有必要的。我只是摔到了屁股，大衣一会儿就会干的。”

“但是，”Anakin焦躁地说，坚决无视掉男人说自己屁股的那句话以及关于那里会留下什么样的淤青，或者看起来是什么样的想法。“我还是打到了你。”

“你说你瞄准的不是我，对吗？你瞄准的是她？”男人把头向Ahsoka的方向偏了偏，Ahsoka就像个胆小鬼一样隔着一段安全距离看着他们。意识到自己引起了他们的注意，她兴高采烈地冲他们挥了挥手。

“是啊，”Anakin咬着牙说，试图给Ahsoka一个瞪视，毫不含糊地表示他要为此把她打得 _粉身碎骨_ 。

“那这就没有理由成为一个问题了，这只是一场意外，”男人笃定地说。“这确实让我早上的通勤变得有趣了。”他再次灿烂地笑了，Anakin觉得自己要在暴风雪中融化了。

Anakin不知道该如何作答，他还是张开了嘴，可能是想要再次道歉，但是一阵引擎轰鸣的声音打断了他们俩。车头灯的闪烁告诉他们公交马上就要到达他们身边的车站了。

“说到我的通勤，”男人低声说道。他看了一眼即将进站的公交车，又回头看了Anakin一眼，仰起头似乎是在思考着什么。

公交车在嘶嘶声中停了下来，Anakin正准备向他尴尬地告别，这时男人走近了他，进入了他的个人空间里。他的眼睛非常，非常明亮，Anakin感到无法呼吸。

他是要给自己一个吻吗？

男人的脸凑得更近了，Anakin可以在那双清澈的眼睛里看见自己的倒影，感觉到男人呼出的雾气打在自己的脸上。

Anakin一定是在做梦。男人不会是真的要——

然后男人跳了起来，伸手去够Anakin头顶上的什么东西，Anakin抬起头来，刚好赶上了一场雪崩，冰凉的白雪落在他的脸上，落进他的头发里，还落满了夹克的前襟和后背。

Anakin承认自己发出的声音并不十分得体，男人真的把悬在Anakin头顶的一整根树枝上的雪扣在了他的身上，然而那冷得就像是一整树的雪都倒在了自己身上一样。Anakin难以置信地吐着气，把雪从眼睛上擦掉，刚好看见男人潇洒地向他敬了个礼，褐色大衣翻飞着走上了公交车。

有些雪被呛进了气管，所以Anakin只能难以置信地咳嗽着，在公交车启动出发的时候从脸上擦掉了更多的雪。

Anakin简直不敢相信。

他不小心用雪球砸到了信箱男，然后信箱男刚刚把一整树的雪扣在了自己身上。

 _故意_ 的。

Anakin可以感觉到自己惊得下巴都快掉下来了，他被现在的情况弄得哑口无言，以至于当Ahsoka侧身走向他时，他都没有注意到她在笑。“我的天啊，你的 _脸_ ，”她咯咯笑着说。

“闭嘴。”Anakin竖起一根手指警告她，又吐出了一口雪。“闭。嘴。这是你的错。”

“为啥？”Ahsoka挑衅说。“我只是躲开了你蹩脚地扔过来的雪球。我又没逼着你去打别人。Obi-Wan只是出现在了错误的地点，可怜的家伙。”

“如果不是你一开始发起了打雪仗，我就不会打到他——”Anakin突然打断了自己，意识到Ahsoka最后说了什么。“等等， _Obi-Wan_ ？你知道他的名字？”

Ahsoka给了Anakin一个“她觉得他蠢透了但是她不说”的眼神。“呃，没错？我在公寓楼见过他，我们说过几次话，他人很好。你真的要告诉我，你甚至不知道那个自从我搬进来，你就一直在暗恋着的那个人的名字吗？”

“我没有在暗恋他！”Anakin叫了起来，没有意识到自己在撒谎的时候声音总是会变高。“暗恋”这个词让他听起来像是一个倒霉的高中生，该死的，他才没有在 _暗恋_ ，Ahsoka根本不知道自己在说些什么。“你为什么会这么想？”

Ahsoka用手指戳着自己的脸假装在思考。“嗯，我也不知道，也许是因为你在家工作，而且你做事从不准时，你的生活方式如此，但是你每天早上定着闹钟起床，不是因为要去上班而是因为要去取邮件？还有那些你发脾气乱丢——”

“我没有。”

“——发脾气乱丢的邮件，只因为我比你先起床，然后替你取完了邮件？然后你就把它砰的甩在柜子上，连看都不看一眼？”

“除了账单和垃圾邮件，我从来没收到过有用的信件，Snips。”

“就是这样，”Ahsoka告诉他。“所以有一次我跟着你出去想知道发生了什么，然后当你看到Obi-Wan站在信箱边的时候，你真的， _字面意义上的_ ，炸成了烟花，真就像我说的这么夸张。我了解你，Skyguy。”

面对朋友控诉的凝视，Anakin把自己更深地埋进了被雪浸湿了的外套领子里。“这又不意味着我对他是那种喜欢，”他低声说，畏缩地发现自己听起来更像是一个倒霉的高中生了。

Ahsoka的表情柔和了下来。“你真的喜欢他也没关系，笨蛋。每次我跟他聊天的时候都觉得很有共鸣，而且就算我是同性恋我也觉得他很好看。你应该跟他聊聊。”

Anakin哼了一声。“在我用一块冰攻击了他之后吗？是啊，我确定他会很高兴再次见到我的。”

“他反击回来了！”Ahsoka辩驳道。“而且他很好地整了你！他看起来不像是那种会怀恨在心的人，所以如果他回应你用雪球打了他的脸的做法是陪你玩下去，我觉得这是一个很好的迹象。”

“我会搞砸的，”Anakin对她说。“我知道你没亲眼看见过当时的情况，但是你可以去问问Padme我们当时约会的时候是什么样。我对所有浪漫相关的事情都太不在行了；我与人正常交流都会搞得很糟，你知道的。”

“Padme有一次告诉我你是她约会过的最好的人，”Ahsoka指出。“只要你没有为此感到焦虑，你就是一个很好的聊天对象。”

“我没那么好，Padme的另一个前男友就是个混蛋，”Anakin反驳说，暗自计划着要给Padme买点什么礼物。“而我总是在焦虑，这就是问题了。”

Ahsoka翻了个白眼。“好吧好吧，如果你真的不想，我也不会逼你。我只是觉得试一试也没什么坏处。”

尽管Ahsoka已经同意了不会再提起此事，Anakin也仍然觉得他必须要说服她——或者是说服他自己。“他可能是直的。”

“我可不这么确定，”Ahsoka回答。“直觉而已，”她看到Anakin怀疑的表情后加了一句。“无论怎样，这就是为什么我让你去跟他 _聊聊_ ，而不是拿着玫瑰出现在他家门口之类的。然后你就可以自己去搞清楚了。”

Anakin抿紧了嘴唇，想起了这个男人——Obi-Wan眼中晴朗的天空，想起了他上车时那一抹淘气的微笑。一阵颤栗沿着脊椎向下走，他不确定这是不是因为他们正站在一场暴风雪中，而且，哦对了，他现在浑身湿透，屁股都快冻掉了。

“我要回去换个衣服，”Anakin对Ahsoka说，转身走向公寓楼。“我保证我之后会去商店的。”

“等等——别想从我这逃跑，你这个懦夫！”Ahsoka追了上去。“至少向他发起一场雪球大战，以报复他往你身上倒雪的行为！”

Anakin绝不会听她的话。他绝不会去想更多与Obi-Wan有关的事情。

* * *

第二天早上，当Anakin准备实施他人生中最糟糕的计划时，他满脑子都是Obi-Wan。

前一天晚上，Anakin一直无法入睡，脑海里一遍又一遍的回放着Obi-Wan的脸，他在伸手去够树枝之前离他有多么近，还有他那温暖的声音。

Ahsoka的声音在他耳边回荡着，对抗着那些令人焦虑的想法。 _只是聊天，不要拿着玫瑰出现在他家门口，向他发起一场雪球大战……_

Anakin爬了起来，在凌晨两点钟出了门，回来时已经拿到了他需要的东西，然后设好了一个比平常早一个小时的闹钟。

现在，Anakin一边思考着，一边从冰箱里拿出了他需要的东西，然后大步走出门进入了大厅，他有了继续下去的动力，因为如果他磨磨蹭蹭的话，那他凌晨两点在外面团的雪球就会化得他满身都是水。

乘电梯往上走了六层，Anakin在走廊尽头停了下来，他沿着走廊往前走，寻找着与他曾看见Obi-Wan打开的信箱上的数字相对应的门牌号。

他叹了口气，紧张地踢踏着拖鞋。他听了Ahsoka的话，他当然没有带着 _玫瑰_ 出现在他的门前。Anakin曾经有过很糟糕的浪漫计划。

他到底为什么要这么做？

Anakin手里的雪球掉了一块冰碴在他的脚上，他不出声地咒骂着，终于下定了决心。

Anakin沿着走廊大步向前走，然后在正确的门牌号前停了下来。如果Obi-Wan会在一个小时后穿戴整齐地在楼下取信的话，那他现在应该已经起床并且开始收拾自己了。

Anakin的手指已经因为握着雪球而变僵了，冰水顺着他的手腕流下，催促着他赶紧行动。他深吸一口气，把雪球放在了门垫上，重重地敲了几下门，然后用最快的速度沿着走廊跑走并躲进了楼梯间。Anakin在楼梯间的门里偷偷看着外面，等待着。

Obi-Wan的门打开了。

Anakin屏住了呼吸。

然后立刻倒抽了一口气，因为， _哦不_ 。

Obi-Wan没有像平时一样穿着衬衫打着领带穿着熨得平整的裤子。Obi-Wan穿着一条宽松的格子睡裤，一件褪了色的T恤紧绷在上半身上。

 _某人有在健身嘛_ ，Anakin模糊地想着，意识到自己已经口干舌燥了。

Obi-Wan显然还没开始像往常一样打理自己的头发，他的胡子看起来比平时更加凌乱，红棕色的头发也乱糟糟地纠结在一起，看起来非常蓬松柔软，Anakin想要摸摸它——

Anakin因为渴望而分心了，Obi-Wan向前走了一步，四处环顾寻找是谁在砸门，然后一脚踩在了放在门垫上的雪球上。

“嗷！”

Anakin一把捂住了嘴，看着Obi-Wan磕磕绊绊地从垫子上退开，单脚跳着，哦糟了，他还穿着袜子，真倒霉，他不敢置信地低头盯着面前的垫子。

“你他妈一定是在逗我。”

此时Anakin关上了楼梯间的门，飞快地跑下楼梯，在他冲下六层楼的时候，至少有五次差点摔倒，脚步的节奏听起来像是在说“ _坏主意，坏主意，坏主意_ ”。

他说话的 _声音_ 。

更低沉，更重的口音，因为刚睡醒所以有些沙哑的声音。

Anakin现在知道Obi-Wan早上醒来是什么样子了。知道他的声音时什么样的。知道他说“他妈的（fucking）”的方式会让Anakin头晕眼花，情绪过载。天啊，他清楚地知道自己再也不能把那个声音排除在自己的幻想之外了，因为， _天啊_ 。

Anakin终于回到了自己的楼层，破门而入然后逃进了自己的房间，他扑在了床上，把脸埋进了枕头里。

当然，现在正是Ahsoka决定介入的时候。“你起得很早嘛。你在四处跺脚哼哼些什么？”

Anakin把脸从枕头里探出来，心烦意乱地盯着她。“我搞砸了。”

Ahsoka叹了口气，走到他的床边坐下，轻轻拍着他的腿。“愿意详细说说吗？”

Anakin觉得把脸埋在枕头里会容易些，于是他闷闷地说完了关于雪球的事，等着被嘲笑。

相反，他得到了一阵沉默。“这真是……”Ahsoka开口说道，“不顺利，太不顺利了。虽然有点烦人的可爱，而且说真的，Anakin，只有你才会这么做。至少现在他知道你糟糕的幽默感了。”

“我没有糟糕的幽默感！”

“你当然没有啦。”

“就是没有！”

然后又是一阵沉默。

“好吧，我来给你一句好朋友该说的话，我不觉得你有把事情搞得那么糟。我现在可以笑你了吗？”

“Ahsoka，”Anakin呻吟一声，但是他的室友已经捂着嘴咯咯笑起来了。他坐了起来，漫不经心地用枕头砸她，而她只是把枕头从他手里夺了过去，然后用它打了回去。

“你真是个蠢蛋！用弄湿人家的袜子来讨好别人？你是幼儿园小孩吗？你接下来是不是要拽他的辫子了？”

Anakin怒视着她，一把抢回了枕头再次用它捂住了脸。“让我安静地自生自灭吧，求你了。我绝对不会在他在那的时候下楼取邮件了。”

“所以你现在准备放弃了？真勇敢啊。”

Anakin勇敢地选择了无视她。

枕头外传来一声嘲笑。“好吧好吧，我去取邮件。”

Anakin立刻坐直了身体。“不要告诉他我做了什么！”

Ahsoka挥挥手向门口走去。“放心，我不会出卖你的。”

“我是 _认真的_ ，Ahsoka。”

“我 _知道_ ，Anakin。”

* * *

Obi-Wan真的没有打算和这个每天早上都跟自己在同一时间取信的英俊男人展开一场幼稚的恶作剧战争。

实话说，Obi-Wan一直以为这个人不喜欢他。他遇到他的第一个早晨，遇到这个穿了一身黑色且身形修长的，眼睛里闪着光芒，长了一头金色卷发的男人，他只能努力抑制着自己，只是简单地说一句“早上好”。

Obi-Wan只得到了一个恶狠狠的瞪视和一声咕哝作为回应。

也许这个男人对谁都冷淡又粗暴，因为他还是每天都和Obi-Wan在同一时间下楼——Obi-Wan想知道他是否和自己一样要去上班，还是说他只是很守时。

他仍然会在每天早上和他打招呼，只是为了看到他眼里的光芒，得到最简洁的回应，即使那个人似乎并不愿意和他说话。Obi-Wan并不觉得这个小小的习惯有可能发展出其他关系，他甚至都不知道那人的名字；他只是抓住机会欣赏身边的帅哥。

Obi-Wan一直是单身，他身边又没有其他人可供他近距离欣赏。

下暴雪那天，Obi-Wan需要赶一辆比平时晚一些的公交车；由于天气原因，他本来计划在家办公，但在办公室里最后一分钟发生的事让他决定把自己裹得暖暖和和的，然后出门迎接天气的挑战。

尽管他无意中听见有人在白雪覆盖着的草坪上玩闹，他也没有做好会被一个冰冷的物体直接打中鼻子的准备。这一击让Obi-Wan失去了平衡向后倒去，然后摔到了自己的尾椎骨——这可真他妈疼，感谢你全家。

他正准备站起来，就看到一团模糊的黑影从人行道旁的灌木丛后窜了出来，然后大叫一声滑倒在了地上。

无视了屁股上的疼痛，Obi-Wan匆忙站了起来，任何因为雪球而产生的恼怒都变成了有人可能会受伤的担忧。

当潮湿的卷发从另一个人的脸上拂开，露出了那双因震惊而睁大了的蓝眼睛时，他几乎再次摔倒了。

黑色的衣服，眼睛上的伤疤，出神的表情，Obi-Wan从来没有意识到这个男人是如此的年轻。他想知道那种怒视有多大程度是一种伪装，因为现在男人的表情没有隐藏任何东西，他结结巴巴地道着歉——那个雪球就是他扔的。

Obi-Wan的尾椎骨还在突突的跳着疼，他还有点担心自己的羊毛大衣会留下污渍，但是现在看着这个男人，他的脸颊因为寒冷而变得红润，还有脸旁乱糟糟的卷发，让他看起来像一个真正的天使，Obi-Wan只能选择原谅他。

这个人继续喋喋不休地道着歉——该死的，他太可爱了，Obi-Wan突然迫切的想要再次看到那种好看的惊讶表情，然后他就看到了树枝。

他小心地上前一步，发现那人的脸变得更红了，也不是 _那么_ 有趣，Obi-Wan不得不无视这种近距离接触，他猛拉了一下树枝，然后走上了刚好到站的公交车。

他期待中的尖叫和吃惊表情让这一切非常值得。Obi-Wan发现自己在这一天剩下的时间里心情都很好。

他丝毫没有想到会遭到报复。

然而，当他听到那种可以与警察匹敌的敲门声，结果却得到了一脚冰凉的弄湿了整只袜子的水时——他有一段时间没洗衣服了，他没有可以替换的袜子——他知道只有一个嫌疑人。

Obi-Wan _知道_ 那是他。

这个认知让他轻轻颤抖了一下，不只是因为湿透了的袜子。他终于引起了那个人的注意力，虽然这种方法很幼稚，但是感觉真他妈好。

Obi-Wan发现自己比平时收拾地快了一些，他强迫自己等了几分钟才下楼去信箱那里。这次他准备问问他的名字，他以前怎么就没问过——

男人不在那里。

相反，他看见了那个有着浅蓝色眼睛，辫子扎成小圆揪，在之前几次与Obi-Wan聊天的时候说自己叫Ahsoka的年轻女孩。Obi-Wan想起在昨天的雪球事件中，她就徘徊在不远处，而现在她正从那个好看的男人通常取信的信箱中取信。

尽管如此，Obi-Wan还是觉得自己的心坠了下去。是 _女朋友_ 吗？很可能，这个男人太迷人了，很难想象他还是单身。

Obi-Wan抿紧了唇。“早上好，Ahsoka，”他小心翼翼地说。

她抬起头对上了他的视线，狡黠地一笑，Obi-Wan现在非常确定他门口的雪球就是那个男人搞的鬼了，而且Ahsoka也知道这件事。

“嗨，Obi-Wan！”Ahsoka尖声说，转身背对着他随意地摆弄着信箱门。

显然因为他喜欢自虐，Obi-Wan控制不住自己说道：“我不知道你和其他人住在一起。”好吧，这听起来一点也不诡异。

“嗯？哦，是的，Anakin是我的室友。”

Obi-Wan眨了眨眼。所以那人的名字是Anakin——而且他可能并没有在和Ahsoka交往，因为一个人通常不会把自己的另一半介绍为室友。

Ahsoka的视线转向Obi-Wan，嘴角上扬着。“顺便，Anakin向你问好。”然后她 _眨了眨眼_ 。

Obi-Wan的脑子里一片空白。那是什么意思？Ahsoka是在拿门口的雪球取笑他吗？她是在拿Anakin取笑他吗？这一定不可能，她绝对不可能知道——除非Anakin向她提起过他？

他可能有点想多了。Obi-Wan仍然没有证据表明Anakin并不讨厌他。Ahsoka可能只是在用那个雪球恶作剧开玩笑。

不过Ahsoka的行为绝对有点古怪，她对Obi-Wan不好意思地笑着，好像她知道一些他不知道的事。在他的脑海深处，他想起了Anakin昨天紧张的表情和脸上的红晕。

Obi-Wan可能又想多了。

不过，如果有一丝机会的话……

Obi-Wan决定放手一搏。“也替我向他问好，”他微笑着说。“而且，如果他想要亲自问好的话，我非常欢迎他直接过来敲门。”

Ahsoka绝对知道些什么，但是根据她睁大的眼睛和她得意的笑容来看，哦没错，她什么都知道，他知道自己的意思已经传达出去了。

“我会告诉他的，”Ahsoka保证道，从信箱里拿出信件并关上了信箱门。她最后给了他一个微笑，然后挥挥手走开了。

Obi-Wan看着她走远，若有所思的抚摸着自己的胡子。

他现在想到的真的不是一个好主意。

Anakin可能扔出了第一个雪球，可以这么说，但是Obi-Wan却通过故意报复发起了战争。如果有什么区别的话，他湿掉的袜子让他们扯平了。

不过，这就是Obi-Wan的性格了。打平手是可以接受的，但是他更喜欢赢。


	2. 温暖

一天后，Obi-Wan打开屋顶的维修门，趴在公寓楼的边缘盯梢。

这天早晨，当他下楼发现Anakin先到了信箱处时，他更坚定了自己的决心。Obi-Wan习惯性地微笑着说了句“早上好”，他突然感到紧张，也许放在他门口的雪球是出于恶意报复，而他今天又只能得到一个瞪眼和一声咕哝。

相反，Anakin抬起头来与他视线相接，表情与下雪那天一样震惊，坦诚。Obi-Wan停住了，Anakin安静地说了句“嗨，Obi-Wan”并快速朝他挥了挥手，Obi-Wan几乎要被击倒了。

Obi-Wan还没来得及回应，Anakin就从信箱里猛地抽出了自己的信，犹犹豫豫地给了Obi-Wan一个微笑，然后径直走向了楼梯间。

Obi-Wan几乎没有注意到他的表情中隐藏着巨大的罪恶感，而他本应该因为门垫事件对这个人发起反击。他本来想要提起这件事，说实话，他差点就这么做了，但是老天，那个似笑非笑的表情真的很可爱，而Obi-Wan想要再次见到这个笑容。

那天晚些时候，Obi-Wan刚出电梯就看见Ahsoka和Anakin从楼梯间走了出来，两人走向公寓楼的大门，聊着一部电影。

他们没有看见他，所以Obi-Wan就跟在他们身后，一时兴起查了一下他们要看的电影的开场和结束时间，估算了一下他们什么时候会回来，就像一个正常人，非跟踪狂会做的那样。

所以现在他正蹲在一个寒风阵阵的屋顶上忍受着冷风的袭击，等着他们两人回来。屋顶上还有足够的的积雪可以团成一个雪球。

终于，一辆老式的黑色轿车驶进了停车场，他们二人下了车，向公寓楼的入口走去。

Obi-Wan换了个姿势蹲着，疼得龇牙；他的尾椎骨依然疼得厉害。

这太荒唐了。他已经三十多岁了，不是幼稚的小学生。他应该转身离开。

然而，他发现自己正在脑中估计着手里雪球的重量，计算着速度和下落时间。

他不应该在干这个。

Anakin明亮的金发在阳光下闪着光，他走向了大门。

Obi-Wan让雪球掉了下去。

他已经撤回了身子，但是从楼下传来的那句尖声的“ _搞什么鬼？！_ ”以及Ahsoka的大笑让他的脸上绽开了笑容，然后他匆匆返回维修门。

* * *

Anakin不是一个天生好胜的人。

好吧，那就是在说谎了。他是一个好胜心非常强的人，但他已经不是曾经那个无论什么事都必须要争强好胜的人了。

除了和Obi-Wan之间的雪球大战？是的，这绝对是一场战争，而Anakin绝对不会输掉，无论他的对手有多么好看。

不知从哪冒出来的雪球 _再一次_ 弄得他满身是雪。一定是Obi-Wan干的——Anakin还是没想明白他到底是怎么做到的，但他 _知道_ 那就是他，不然还能是谁？

Anakin往他门前放了一个雪球的时候并没有抱着试一试的心态，不完全是，但是现在他已经准备好要让Obi-Wan知道自己真正的实力了。Ahsoka可以用“奇异的求偶仪式”尽情嘲笑他，但是Anakin并没有这么想。他 _没有_ 。某种程度上来说，他没在想着如何赢得比赛，或者他的“奖品”会是什么……

他不知道一切会往何处发展，而这仍然可能是一个可怕的错误。当她在信箱那里表演了一出“兰尼斯特家族向你问好”的戏码时，Ahsoka觉得Obi-Wan似乎对他感兴趣，但是没人能确定。Obi-Wan可能只是一个喜欢游戏的人，并且他玩得很开心。Anakin通常不会随便爱上什么人，他不会让自己因为一个只说过一次话的人而心碎。

他站在寒冷的夜晚中对自己重复着这个观点，手里拿着一把旧弹弓，他从地上收集到了足够多相对干净些的雪，Anakin看着窗子里暖黄色的灯光，他百分之九十九确定那是欧比旺家的窗户——不，Snips，知道这个并不意味着他是“跟踪狂”。

当他向Ahsoka解释这个计划的时候，她说他简直是疯了。也许她是对的，但是如果一切顺利的话，这仍然算作是Anakin赢。

Anakin深吸一口气，从口袋里掏出了一些路边捡来的碎石，瞄准了目标。

* * *

现在回想起来，Obi-Wan应该能想到那不会是最后一局。让自己放松警惕就是个错误。

他抱怨着这天是周日，因为周日没有邮件可取。过去几天那些灿烂的笑容和羞涩的问好宠坏了他。

那时他正在自己家里，他应该是安全的。他没有理由怀疑……

Obi-Wan正和他旅居国外的朋友Qui-Gon度过一个安静的夜晚，他们喝着啤酒吃着油腻的食物，笑着谈论Qui-Gon最近一次出国冒险的经历。

“所以我告诉他，不，那不是我一直指着的地方——”Qui-Gon突然打断了自己。“你听见了吗？那个敲击声？抱歉，但是这个声音要把我逼疯了。”

Obi-Wan停住，抬头倾听着，是的，他也能听见敲击声，轻轻的 _啪_ 的一声，然后停了一会儿，接下来又是一声。

“那是什么——？”

“我觉得是从窗户传过来的。”Qui-Gon正要起身，但Obi-Wan示意他坐下，自己向窗边走去。可能是鸟在敲窗户，而Qui-Gon是那种因为好玩就要把鸟放进屋里来的人。

又是啪的一声，但是Obi-Wan没看见外面有任何东西。Obi-Wan相信自己的判断力，于是他打开了窗户，探头向窗外望着。

他没有往楼下看，否则两天之内第二次被冰凉的东西糊了一脸就不会让他感到惊讶了。

Obi-Wan又一次被冲击力撞得向后倒去，然后 _再次_ 摔在了他受伤的尾椎骨上。

Qui-Gon已经站了起来并快速向他走去，他蹲下身把Obi-Wan脸上和湿了的T恤上的雪擦掉。“Obi-Wan！你看起来很疼，你还好吗？”

“我很好，”Obi-Wan咕哝道，移开他的手，并把雪从胡子里擦掉。“我之前伤到了尾椎骨，而这没有任何帮助。”

“这是什么情况？”Qui-Gon看起来真的糊涂了。“这看起来像雪，怎么——？”

“有人朝我扔了个雪球，”Obi-Wan解释说，他立刻知道自己说的是真的，而且非常确定地知道罪魁祸首是谁。

“ _雪球_ ？”Qui-Gon面无表情，但是看着Obi-Wan万分严肃的脸，Qui-Gon的表情变成了震惊，他匆忙看向窗外。“这不可能，我们在八楼啊！”

“哦这完全可能，我向你保证，”Obi-Wan说，一边把冰碴从胡子里清理出去。但他完全不知道Anakin到底是怎么做到的……

“搞什么鬼？”Qui-Gon喃喃地说。“谁会从窗外向别人扔雪球？他们可能会伤到别人的——”

“不不，Qui，”Obi-Wan叹了口气，放弃挣扎主动讲起了自己怎样试图通过可能会让对方冻伤的方式来追求一个漂亮男孩的故事。

整个过程他都骄傲地扬着头，尽管面前的Qui-Gon显然在越来越努力地忍住不要笑出来。

等Obi-Wan终于讲完了，他的朋友把脸埋进了手掌里，一句话也没有说，但是Obi-Wan能看见他的肩膀在不停地颤抖。

“别憋着了，你说吧，”Obi-Wan烦躁地说，从地上站起来拿过纸巾，收拾起那些弄湿了地板的雪。“我知道这很可笑。”

Qui-Gon仍在笑个不停，他从手指后面探出头来。“不，你的做法非常有道理——如果你是一个十二岁的小男孩的话。你把时间用在朝别人扔该死的雪球上，这算什么，冰冻式前戏吗？”

“求你别再说‘冰冻式前戏’了，”Obi-Wan对他说，一边朝他挥动着湿透了的纸巾一边走开去丢掉它们。他考虑着要不要再从冰箱里拿一瓶啤酒。

“好吧，但我真的很好奇，Obi-Wan，”Qui-Gon追问道。“你究竟在计划朝什么方向发展？”

Obi-Wan拿出了一瓶啤酒，不慌不忙的打开它喝了一口，拖延着回答的时间。他可以简单的说这什么的，就只是挺好玩的，但是他惊讶地发现自己并不真的想要避而不谈。

_因为我喜欢这种关注_ ，他不能这么说，这样就会坐实Qui-Gon的十二岁小孩评论，尽管事实如此。

_因为我想更多地了解他_ 似乎也行不通，Qui-Gon会直接重复那个他一直在问自己的问题，为什么不直接和他聊聊？Obi-Wan知道自己是一个很好的聊天对象；如果他对Anakin的观察是正确的，他觉得自己是正确的，那么某一天在信箱旁抓住他聊一些常规问好以外的话题不会是什么难事。这肯定足够判断他是不是对自己有兴趣了。

也许关于聊天问题的答案就是Obi-Wan最终决定给出的回答。“我想，”他开口说道，又喝了一口酒给自己打气。“我想是因为那样就会结束我们的游戏，我还没做好这个准备，我知道这听起来很傻。”

Qui-Gon扬起了眉毛，显然还想听到更多回答，但是Obi-Wan转过身又吃了一口食物，示意话题结束了。他不愿去细想自己仍然有一丝可能猜错了Anakin的意思，这对于他来说可能只是一场游戏，就算Obi-Wan想要更进一步，这种感觉可能也不是双向的。

他很无聊，他还单身，他很高兴能暂时和Anakin这样的人一起找些无伤大雅的乐子。

Qui-Gon看起来想要逼他给出更多答案，他也确实这么做了，所以Obi-Wan采取了转移注意力的策略。

“前几天我发现了一家新开的咖啡店……”

“别转移话题，”Qui-Gon警告说，Obi-Wan可以看出他已经有点生气了。“我还是得问你， _为什么_ 你……”

* * *

自从Anakin从窗外扔了一个雪球进来后已经过去了好几天，Obi-Wan很不幸地还是没能想出主意来回击他。

屋顶上的雪球炸弹很有创意，但是窗口袭击更胜一筹，Obi-Wan知道自己想出的点子必须要更有创意，但是随着工作任务的加重，他还没有时间去想一些更聪明的办法。

他允许自己在窗口雪球事件的第二天早晨在信箱处对Anakin表示出部分赞赏。

Obi-Wan第一次决定打破常规，放弃说“早上好”，他冒着巨大的风险毫不掩饰地打量着Anakin的胳膊，他们在他黑色的外套下轮廓分明。

“那可是八楼哎？”他扬起眉毛问道，知道自己正通过承认游戏的存在把他们带往了新的方向。

有那么一秒钟，Anakin的表情很好的模仿了突然暴露在车前灯下的鹿，这让Obi-Wan有了足够的时间担心他会彻底否定自己说的话，然后他的表情变成了一个歪歪扭扭的笑容。

“是啊，呃……”Obi-Wan敬畏地看着他下垂的长睫毛，Anakin冲地板拘谨地微笑一下，然后对他腼腆地笑了起来。“我并不差，但是弹弓比我更好。”

_弹弓_ ……Obi-Wan正打算嘲笑一下他使用了外援武器，但Anakin似乎用完了一整天所有的互动，他揉了揉Obi-Wan一直盯着看的胳膊，轻轻笑了一下就离开了。

接下来的几天里，他们又恢复了互相问好的常规状态，但是Obi-Wan知道Anakin在等待，想知道Obi-Wan是打算让步还是反击。

让他等待当然是一种享受，但是Obi-Wan知道自己只是在拖延时间。

而且该死的，他 _一个点子也没有_ 。

一天晚上，当他洗衣篮和洗衣粉架在一侧腰上，下楼去洗衣房的时候，他仍在绞尽脑汁地想着办法。他转过拐角，准备把硬币投进价格贵的要死的楼内洗衣机里——他通常会去街那头的自助洗衣店，但是现在又在下雪了，而且很冷。

Anakin在那，他像一只超大号的猫一样躺在洗衣-烘干机上，睡着了。

Obi-Wan站在门口，知道自己已经盯着他看了他太久，Anakin的长睫毛，散落在脸上的卷发，他皱起褶子的T恤和牛仔裤腰之间露出的一小块诱人的深色皮肤。

_天哪，孩子_ ……Obi-Wan摇了摇头，赶走了那些不雅想法，严厉地提醒自己他正身处公共区域；尽管这里只有他们两人，而且Anakin正在熟睡也不知道他在想什么。

_他睡着的样子真平静……_

Obi-Wan想到了主意。

说实话，这个主意算是在卑鄙的边缘徘徊，但是Obi-Wan承认自己内心深处有点混蛋，不管怎样，他提醒自己如果那天晚上他让Qui-Gon去开了窗户，那Anakin手里就会有一起平民伤亡了。

这很残忍，但是公平。

Obi-Wan放下他要洗的衣服快步跑出了洗衣房，跑出温暖的大厅门外，进入了暴风雪中。

外面真他妈冷，Obi-Wan只穿了一件衬衫，但是他没用多长时间就从地上抓了一把他需要的新雪。当他回到室内的时候，大厅温暖的空气让他手里的雪球立刻开始融化，所以他回到洗衣房的步伐变得更快了。

时间限制意味着Obi-Wan没有时间考虑更多，所以当Anakin一进入他的攻击范围内，他就立刻把雪球丢了出去。

* * *

说实话，Anakin没想在温暖的烘干机上睡着。

他房间里的暖气一直在出故障，自从他上次自己修东西并收到了公寓维修部的警告后，他现在不得不忍受着故障，等着一个笨手笨脚的“官方”修理工过来，再向他收取额外费用来帮他修好东西。

所以他在不是必须该洗衣服了的时候去了洗衣房，只是为了在温暖舒适的洗衣房里放松一下。如果他坐在烘干机上，那么机器隆隆的响声和温暖可能会让他打瞌睡……

好吧，突然炸开在脸上的冰块足够惩罚他了。

Anakin猛地惊醒过来，发出了一声混乱的喊叫，声音比他平时的声音还高，他挣扎着防止自己从机器上彻底掉下去。

Anakin绝望地扒拉着 _满脸和满衬衫_ 上讨厌的，冻死人的冰水，他甚至没有去思考洗衣房里到底为什么会有雪，直到房间里响起了一阵笑声。

Anakin又一次不敢相信地张大了嘴，他盯着Obi-Wan，对方正靠在远处的门框上，看起来好看极了，他穿着简单的衬衫，比平时更紧的牛仔裤，对于洗衣日牛仔裤来说， _老天啊_ 。

Anakin突然想起自己刚刚被惹毛了，他着迷的目光瞬间变为了瞪视，他看着那张得意的脸，那双好看的眼睛闪烁着纯粹的邪恶，这太 _邪恶_ 了。

“我刚刚睡着了，”他面无表情地告诉Obi-Wan。

Obi-Wan的嘴在胡子下面抽动了一下。“我注意到了。你知道这里有个牌子写着，不要坐在洗衣-烘干机上吗？”

Anakin快要冻死了，他的血液在被粗暴叫醒后开始流动了起来，他为什么会在这种公共区域放下防备，过去的几天里他一直处于会被报复的紧张状态，而现在Obi-Wan正站在那里对他幸灾乐祸——

“你应该快跑，”Anakin说，一边目的明确地爬下了烘干机。

“啊。”Obi-Wan的眉毛飞进了发际线里，Anakin很高兴把他打了个措手不及。“所以我们现在就像是——好吧。轮到你了。”

Obi-Wan没再说一个字就迅速冲出了门外。

“该死的，”Anakin低声说，没想到那家伙就这么跑走了。一秒钟他后回过神来，然后也跑出了房间。当Anakin冲进了大厅里，刚好看见Obi-Wan的头发在前门一闪而过。Anakin追了过去，他一踏出大门就立刻被冰凉的雪花裹住了。只穿了一件T恤和牛仔裤就够冷的了，但是被一个该死的雪球弄湿了上半身就更是对此毫无帮助了。

他可以看见Obi-Wan正站在几步远处，头顶的路灯照亮了他。那个混蛋可能没想到Anakin会穿得这么少就跟出来，衣服还已经湿了，但是他显然低估了Anakin为了赢而做蠢事的决心。Anakin扬起头，大步走进了暴风雪中。

操，太 _冷_ 了。

Anakin可以看见路灯下Obi-Wan一闪而过的微笑，他的头发在黑暗中泛着金光。他的双手随意地插在口袋里，薄薄的衬衫在冷风中飘动。他一定也冻坏了，但至少他还没被一个 _雪球_ 砸到。

他们现在差不多就站在Anakin第一次砸到Obi-Wan的地方，这感觉像是很久以前发生的事。白雪落满了灌木丛和那根臭名昭著的树枝，而Obi-Wan就站在那根树枝下，太巧了。

Anakin停在离他几步远的地方。

Obi-Wan的笑容更灿烂了。“真是个好天气呀，”他在风中喊着。

Anakin只是怀疑地笑了起来。“这对你来说是个好天气吗？”他忍不住问道，觉得现在就是摊牌的时候了。

Obi-Wan微微耸了耸肩。“在这种天气下散步，我通常喜欢多穿几件衣服。”他对Anakin狡黠地笑着。“你也应该多穿一些，你看起来很冷。”

Anakin _确实_ 很冷，托你的福。但他还是放下了交叉着的双臂，把自己暴露在冷空气中。“是啊，现在室内也开始下雪了。真有趣，不是吗？”

“确实很有趣。”Obi-Wan目标明确地向前迈了一步。尽管他的手还插在口袋里，Anakin也还是后退了一步。Obi-Wan笑了。“好吧。是什么吸引你在这样一个美好的夜晚出门的？”

Obi-Wan几乎走出了路灯的照射范围，他像是一根快要熄灭的蜡烛一样在暴风雪中微弱地发着光。Anakin还是不知道这个男人的关注意味着什么，他们正在玩的游戏是什么，但是当某人用这样的眼神看着他的时候，他知道自己必须试一试。

“我是跟着你出来的，”Anakin承认道。“我们总是错过彼此，我想要追上你。”

“我可不知道，要我说，前几次你都是直接打在我身上的，”Obi-Wan反驳道，但是依旧笑着。他又走近了一步。Anakin想要向他靠近，或者是再次退开。他觉得自己被冻在了人行道上。“你应该知道，除了用雪球打人，还有更简单的方式开始聊天吧，”Obi-Wan指出。

“你也参与了啊，”Anakin说，尽量让自己听起来不像一个爱发牢骚的学龄前儿童。

“我当然要参与了；我又不想 _输_ 。”Obi-Wan的笑容里有一丝恶作剧的成分；Anakin想要亲吻他。“再说了，”Obi-Wan补充道，透过低垂的睫毛看着Anakin。Anakin因为无法看见他可爱的眼睛而诅咒黑暗。“我可能有点喜欢这种关注。”

Anakin的心一阵砰砰乱跳。这 _一定_ 是个邀请，就算是他也不可能理解错——他错了吗？他发现自己还是无法移动，四肢和双脚在这种绝对不应该出门的天气里冻得发麻，Obi-Wan继续朝他靠近，头发随风飘动。

Anakin沉默了很久，Obi-Wan停住了脚步，奇怪地打量着Anakin，似乎有点——犹豫？Anakin意识到自己可能表现得有些冷漠，如果那 _真的_ 是一个邀请的话，那么长时间的沉默和尴尬的傻愣可能并不是Obi-Wan想要的答案。

说点什么啊，你个蠢货！

Anakin张开了嘴。

“我——”

他和Obi-Wan同时开了口，但是谁都没有说出来话，因为就在此时，随着一阵轰鸣，一片闪烁的灯光，一股巨大的冰冷的灰色泥浆从路上溅了起来，飞向空中，然后甩了他们两个一身，公交车甩着路边的雪泥驶过他们身边。

Anakin弯下腰吐着唾沫。天哪，雪都溅到他嘴里去了， _操_ ，太恶心了。如果他之前还没完全湿透的话，那么他现在是了，难闻的路边积雪从他的头发和肩膀上滴下来，从后背上流下去，浸湿了运动鞋里的袜子。他觉得自己冻得像块冰。

他面前传来一阵咳嗽声。“你还——你还好吗？”

“都进到我嘴里了！”Anakin擦去刺痛了眼睛的咸咸的雪泥，看到Obi-Wan也未能幸免，他就像Anakin一样全身都湿透了。

Anakin第二次看到他的头发和胡子里沾满了雪，他这个样子本不应该那么有吸引力，但他确实如此，哪怕他浑身湿漉漉脏兮兮的，他看起来也仍然是Anakin见过的最完美的人之一，而Anakin自己看起来就像是一只落汤鸡，该死，Obi-Wan现在正在嘲笑他——

“公交车赢了！”Obi-Wan突然说道，双手叉腰，他现在笑得很开心，该死的，虽然粗糙但却像他的其余部分一样温暖。但他说的话没有任何意义。

“什么？”Anakin只能如此说道，不确定自己是否应该感到被冒犯。

“公交车，”Obi-Wan重复道，抹了抹眼睛然后站了起来。“我以为把你引到室外意味着我们要互相扔更多的雪球，结果那辆该死的公交车把我们两个都打败了。”

“公交车……”Anakin自言自语地重复道，意识到Obi-Wan说的是真的。Obi-Wan在洗衣房的攻击让他们俩打了个平手，然后——

“搞什么鬼？”笑意在他的胸口升腾着，他们俩大晚上的站在暴风雪中湿得像条鱼一样，然后一起爆笑出声。如果有人看见了他们，一定会觉得他们疯了。

Obi-Wan弯着腰抬头看他，眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮。“所以，你要认输吗？”

Anakin交叉起双臂。“对你认输还是对公交车认输？”

Obi-Wan模仿着他的动作。“我愿意就你的投降达成一致协议。”

这家伙是做什么的，难道是个律师吗？Anakin上前一步，正要开玩笑地问他，然而命运在此时觉得一辆公交车还不足够。

覆盖着人行道、马路、以及他们全身的雪泥在Anakin的脚下打了个滑，让他的腿第二次冲着Obi-Wan滑了过去。他只有半秒钟的时间准备好迎接身上的又一块淤伤，突然一双强壮的手臂抓住了他的肩膀，在他即将落地的时候接住了他。

Anakin眨了眨眼，一方面是为了把雪从眼睛里弄出去，一方面是因为惊讶。他们的脸靠得如此之近，Obi-Wan俯身于Anakin之上，他的眼睛颜色从这个角度来看要更清晰。

Obi-Wan呼出一口气，白雾打在Anakin的脸上。“小心点，”他喃喃地说，声音比飘下的雪花还要轻。“地很滑。”

_谢谢你，显而易见队长_ ，Anakin本想要这么说。

然而，Anakin却抬起身吻了他。

他们的脸都又凉又湿，在这个尴尬地角度下，Anakin一开始只亲到了湿漉漉的胡子。幸运的是，他还没来得及后悔，Obi-Wan就偏过头回吻了他。刚刚扶住了他的那双手小心翼翼地重新调整着他的重心，Anakin知道自己应该站起来，或者移动一下，或者做点有用的事，而不是在零下六度的气温里彻底化掉，他唯一能做的事情就是把尴尬地抓在Obi-Wan胳膊上的手向上移动环住他的后颈，一路感受着湿衬衫下轮廓分明的肌肉。

至少现在Anakin可以确定Obi-Wan喜欢亲吻男性了——而且他非常擅长这个。Anakin自己也并不差，但是那柔软调皮的嘴唇捕捉着他自己的，轻轻擦过他的下唇，然后随着舌尖蜻蜓点水地划过，最终结实地吻住了自己的感觉，实在是令人头晕脑胀……好吧，Anakin想着，借此机会吮吸着那诱人的上唇，也许他现在对Obi-Wan所说的投降协议有了更好的理解。

他们其中一人——Anakin不确定是谁，但是他愿意承担这个责任——更深入了一点，不小心碰到了彼此的舌头，Anakin感到一阵颤栗流过全身，而这不是因为寒冷。Obi-Wan还是慢慢地退开了，如果Anakin的第一反应是追上去继续的话，也没有人在乎这个。

有那么一瞬间，他们都像冰雕一样静止不动了，气喘吁吁形成的雾气充斥在他们之间。Anakin的嘴唇不再紧贴着Obi-Wan的，他感觉自己的唇冻僵了。

“那感觉真好……” _操_ ，Obi-Wan的声音听起来就像Anakin那天早上把雪球放在他门口时听到的一样沙哑。“外面太冷了，而你在发抖。”Obi-Wan温柔地扶着Anakin站起来，但是谢天谢地，那双紧紧环绕着他的胳膊没有挪开。

“我没有，”Anakin说，但与自己说的相反，他更紧地靠进了Obi-Wan的怀抱里。去告他啊，现在有一个火辣的家伙抱着他，他还穿着湿T恤衫，他现在想做什么就做什么。

Obi-Wan轻轻地笑了起来，手指轻轻地拽着Anakin背上的布料，那里几乎快要冻住了。“不过，我还是坚持我们应该进屋去。你需要把这身衣服脱下来。”

Anakin几乎可以感觉到他的大脑短路了。“ _什么？_ ”

Obi-Wan已经从他的身边退开了，如果Anakin的思维还在线的话，他肯定会因为失去了他的体温而感到悲伤。“ _该死_ ，抱歉，我不是那个意思——或者说我 _是_ 那个意思，但不是——”Obi-Wan抬手抹了把脸，让湿头发滑稽地立了起来。他给了Anakin一个好看的羞涩笑容。“在我恶劣地说错了话之前，我要说的是，你会冻死在外面的，你应该进屋去换上一些暖和的衣服。我向你保证我平常不会这么笨嘴的。”

好吧，Anakin现在又可以呼吸了。在他的内心深处，Anakin可以感觉到Obi-Wan可爱的笨拙以及对他健康的关心温暖了他。“谢谢你这么说，但是我可不敢做出同样的保证，”他笑了起来。“你可能已经注意到了，我是世界上最笨的笨蛋。”

Obi-Wan又笑了起来，Anakin已经彻底沉醉在这个笑容里了。

冷风像刀子一样深入骨髓，让他鼓起了勇气，Anakin拍了拍手。“你说得对，外面太冷了，我猜你也和我一样不喜欢满身都是臭烘烘的泥。”

“没错，”Obi-Wan说，皱着鼻子擦掉了胳膊肘上的一块灰色的泥。

“如果，”Anakin犹豫着开口。“如果你想继续聊天的话，我们可以去我那，我们可以洗个温暖的热水澡。”

Obi-Wan挑起了眉毛，Anakin立刻意识到自己说错话了。“分开洗！”他大声叫道。“我是说分开洗澡，当然了，分开洗，然后我们可以一起做点什么，我发誓我没有别的想法，尽管我知道这听起来像是我有别的想法，因为显然你自己家里也有淋浴，因为你也住在这，所以不需要用我的，我刚刚忘了这一点，说实话，我只是想要帮忙……”

_快闭嘴吧！_ Anakin终于闭上了自己喋喋不休的嘴，看着Obi-Wan令人不安的空白表情。

“所以你 _不是_ 说要一起洗澡？”Obi-Wan偏着头问。

Anakin用手捂住了脸。“不是！” _至少不是这么快！除非你想一起洗？_

他听到Obi-Wan再次笑了起来，Anakin从手掌里探出头来瞪了他一眼。“嘿，你知道我的意思。我又没有因为你说错话而笑话你。”

“那你可是错过了那个机会，”Obi-Wan告诉他，声音中仍然透着笑意。

Anakin翻了个白眼，无法再保持住噘嘴的表情。“是啊是啊，我说过我是个笨蛋。如果别人只是普通级别的说错话，那我就是毁灭级的。这就是为什么我不应该聊成人话题。”

“我可不这么觉得，我目前为止还很喜欢听你说话，”Obi-Wan诚恳地说，哦这可真甜，Anakin的整颗心都化掉了。“在我们开始这场游戏之前，我从来没听你说过这么多话，”Obi-Wan有些羞涩地补充道。“原谅我这么说，但是你之前给我的印象感觉你并不想和我说话。”

Anakin简直想回到过去杀了自己。“什么？我当然想和你说话了，不然你觉得我为什么会每天早晨起那么早，然后下楼取垃圾邮件？”

“也许你也和我一样要出门上班？”

“哈！我在家工作，伙计。我只是想要见到你——但我是个，就像我说的，对成人话题很不在行的胆小鬼。”

“所以你就选择了雪球，”Obi-Wan喃喃着说，表情不可思议的温柔。该死的，Anakin怎么还没把他吓跑？

“是的，雪球。”Anakin边说边搓着双手，因为他们现在仍然站在该死的暴风雪中。“但是，如果你真的想听我说话——顺便说，这会是一场灾难——去我那里的提议仍然有效。”Obi-Wan眯起了眼睛，也许Anakin已经开始了解他了，并且能看出他接下来的调侃，因为他突然补充说：“我有热巧克力粉，我室友还有Netflix的订阅，我们可以——”

“聊天？”Obi-Wan接上了他的话。

“聊天，”Anakin重复说，他的脸上肯定挂着一个傻笑。

“我觉得不错，”Obi-Wan说，又对Anakin露出了那种令人惊叹的微笑。

“好的，”Anakin说。“太棒了。”

他们真的觉得自己有被冻伤的危险，所以他们不再在外面闲聊，Anakin主动伸出了手等着Obi-Wan牵过去。冰凉的手指握住了他自己的，他们慢慢走回公寓楼，但是只要Obi-Wan对他笑着，Anakin就不再觉得那么冷了。

也许下雪并没有那么糟糕。

-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Notes：  
> 这个平行宇宙的几年后，这两个傻瓜结婚了，求婚发生在夏天，其中一人把戒指冻在了冰块里，然后把冰块放进了另一个人的酒里，因为他们就是这样的傻瓜！  
> 这是我写过的最甜最腻最放飞自我的东西了，我毫不后悔，因为我值得这些好东西。  
> 如果你喜欢这个故事，请留言告诉我，在这里或是Tumblr（@twilightofthe ）都可以 ;)


End file.
